


Under Your Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A Bastard Has Updated And A Bastard Added Some Straight Up Porn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, You're Welcome, this is literally just gwen and david making out dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: David's loved Gwen for a long time, and is doing his best to show her. However, it's hard to do that when she's got him wrapped around her finger like she does.





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out as playful and loving pecks to the lips and nose from him, but this was certainly better.

Gwen was pushed up against the wall, David’s hands travelling up and down her waist and back under her shirt as he kissed her deeply. The evening sunlight streamed through the window at his back, turning him into a fiery silhouette in the moments when Gwen pulled away for a breath. His eyes were wide, emerald and vibrant and absolutely starstruck every time he looked at her.

And then he would lean back in, his lips soft and gentle on her own, moving at such a slow pace it killed her and with so much love that she never wanted it to end. His hands at her waist gripped her a small bit as he breathed in, making her gasp for a moment, but loosened in favor of exploring again, tracing her skin and memorizing what spots made her sigh or smile or even laugh, helping him find that the skin just under her ribcage was ticklish.

The whole situation made him nervous, despite the fact that he had initiated it. He kept checking to make sure that Gwen was okay with what was happening, looking for any sign that she wanted to stop, willing to stop everything if she froze up or flinched even once. But she didn’t, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders to pull him closer, intensifying the kiss once again.

She liked this. Despite the fact that it certainly could go other places, she liked this better, she thought, seeing David move so slowly and with love in everything he did.

He pulled away for a moment, a small gasp coming from him as Gwen put her hands on his chest, a small and playful smile on her lips. “Gwen,” he sighed, and God, his hands were shaking as he held her, and she thought she would just die if he said her name like that again.

She leaned forward, away from the wall, just to connect her lips to his jaw, leaving small loving kisses in a line down to his neck. She hummed, wondering why he had needed to pause.

David sighed, a shaking hand running through Gwen’s dark red curls, careful not to get caught in the tangles that would form in it, unable to be tamed. With another hand, he carefully moved Gwen to look at him, sighing once again as he looked at her. 

Her lavender eyes lit up in the late afternoon sunlight, the purple shades there set afire by the orange light. The warm color complimented her skin, turning the natural tan into a fiery shade of honey. Her hair was getting increasingly messier, and the half-lidded look in her eyes as she smiled made his heart jump, wishing he could see her like this forever.

He leaned in once again, landing another messy and tender kiss. “I love you.” He said into her mouth, and the way she moaned in response just might have turned him to dust if he didn’t hold himself together. “I love you so much,” he whispered, putting his forehead against her’s and gently running his fingertips over the end of her shirt, trying to ask if this was okay, if she wanted this.

She bent to his touch, letting him push her against the wall once again as she smiled. “God,” she whispered in between kisses. “Where’d you get this idea?” She sighed, running her hands through David’s soft curls, nails gently scraping his scalp.

He leaned into the movement, very clearly trying to communicate that he liked it, that he wanted more and that despite the fact that he was not the one against the wall, Gwen had him wrapped around her finger. “Just wanted-” He had to pause to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest, anxious and so completely infatuated with the woman in front of him. “-To let you know.”

Gwen laughed, pulling him in for another slow kiss, murmuring into it. “You do a pretty good job of that already.” She said quietly. As David’s hands ran around her waist and back, she kept her’s in his hair, relishing every moment that she spent here. He ran his fingertips around the skin just under her bra, and with a gasp she grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged.

David let out a heavy groan, and Gwen was quick to take her hands away, pulling back. “Shit, I’m sorry, are you-?”

She stopped short when David opened his eyes, his gaze wild and dazed. His whole face had turned red, and as he looked over her, he took in a shaking breath. “Do that again.” He demanded quietly, following it up with a loosening of his shoulders and a look that could only be described as begging. “Please.”

And with that, Gwen was back into it, full force. She grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him in roughly for another kiss. He moaned into her mouth, shaking still as he held onto her, not able to do anything but shiver under her hands.

While he was embarrassed to admit it, this was all so new to him. He had had the chance before with his college girlfriend while her dorm mate was out a party, but something had stopped him then. Something always stopped him, whether it was anxiety over being inexperienced despite how old he was or the idea that he’d know when it was the right person.

But here that anxiety was nonexistent — the only thing he was nervous about was if Gwen was okay with this, and seeing her so welcoming of every movement he offered made him feel like he was going to melt.

That, and the hand in his hair.

When he gained his bearings, he went back to where he had been before he had frozen under Gwen’s movements. His hand moved back to touching the skin just under her bra, and she moaned into his mouth and gripped his hair tighter. It took all of his self control not to freeze up again, let his eyes roll back with pleasure. He ran his hands around her chest, nails lightly dragging over her skin, doing his best to not scratch her and just test the waters.

Gwen pulled away for a moment, and when her hands left his scalp he let out a small whimper, wanting the sensation again. With the moment that she wasn’t wrapped up with David, she pulled off her shirt, quickly unclipping her bra and pulling it off, too.

Part of her had expected David to jump back to what he was doing, so wrapped up in what they were doing that he couldn’t stand to pause for even a second. But another part of her knew that that wouldn’t be the case, David standing there with his face red as he looked over her, trying to take it all in.

What she didn’t expect, was for David to carefully put his hands on her waist, exposed to the air of their bedroom now, and put his forehead against her’s again. With a breathless whisper, he sounded like he was somewhere else, deep in thought. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, connecting his lips to hers again. “God, you’re absolutely perfect.”

Gwen thought she could probably die happy just having heard that. Hell, she was inches away from just dying in his arms, almost dizzy with all of the things happening. Every touch to her skin was like a wave crashing to the shore, every heartbeat the pounding of a drum inside her veins.

David was careful as he moved his hand upwards, touching the soft skin of her breasts as she weaved her hands back into his hair, wrapping a short strand around her finger and tugging lightly to get a small moan out of him.

As his hands explored the sensitive skin around her nipple, her breath caught, and she pulled David closer to her, opening her mouth to run her tongue along his lower lip. She could feel his pulse in the swollen skin there, and as he opened his mouth to let Gwen in, he ran his fingers over her waist again. She moaned into his mouth, so sensitive that even the small touch there made her feel dizzy.

“Jesus Christ, David,” she muttered into his mouth, and he pulled away to let her speak, worried he was moving too fast. But Gwen’s lustful expression seemed welcoming, and the blush that had settled on her face framed a smile. “Seriously, what got this into your head?”

David shrugged, smiling and still looking wild. His hair was a mess from the way Gwen had been gripping it, and he seemed all too happy to have it that way. “To be honest, I might have peeked in your writing notebook.” He admitted, embarrassed.

But Gwen laughed, placing a loving kiss on his lips briefly. “I’m guessing you saw how it ends?” She asked, and David nodded, instead favoring to kiss her again, much more chaste this time.

“Do you… I dunno, do you want to-?” He stammered, too bashful to say it himself. Gwen thought, running her hands down the back of his neck and dragging her nails through the small hairs there.

It was _ really _ hard to make a clear headed decision when even that small movement made David twitch.

“I think I like this better,” she said, watching his eyes roll back as she did it again. He looked at her after a moment, a small smile on his face as he let out a shaking sigh. “You’re adorable like that.”

David smiled, looking like he was he was about to fall apart at any moment. “Yeah,” he murmured helplessly, and Gwen laughed, pulling him in for another soft kiss.

“You’re a dork.” She said with a laugh, picking up where they had left off, running her hands through his hair again.

He shuddered, the feeling already becoming intensely familiar and intimate. Despite the fact that he could barely keep his cool under the feeling, he could still feel Gwen’s smile on his lips, still hear all the little noises she made when he did the right thing. He still lived for every little moment Gwen shuddered under his hands, every curse she let out because of him.

“I love you,” he whispered again, and she kissed him softly.

“I love you too,” she muttered into his lips. “But it’s not really fair I’m the only one with my shirt off.”

David smiled, pulling away for a second.

The light in the room began to fade, the sun finally dipping behind the horizon and letting the sky turn gray, and David knew that if he could, he’d make this last all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the explicit shit that was bound to get written eventually, enjoy your porn
> 
> From,  
> The Bastard

When Gwen woke up, the bed was empty excepting her. She could hear the water of the sink running from the door left open in the hallway, David going through his normal morning routine.

It took a lot of time to wind down after all of that. Basically their whole night was spent sloppily making out and laying small, loving kisses on each other’s face until they finally fell asleep. Her skin still buzzed from it all, something running through her veins that made her sigh as she laid in bed, shifting and wondering if she wanted to keep this excited feeling or get rid of it.

This was all so new to her. All of her previous relationships had been so fast, so passionate and fiery but burning out before very long. None of her past relationships had been based on the empathy David had in his touch, happy when she was happy, relishing in every moan that escaped her throat.

None of her past partners left her buzzing like this, high off of the sounds he made when she pulled his hair and ran her nails down his neck. He was so  _ sensitive, _ watching and feeling her move under his shaking fingertips and gasping at her little movements, making her smile at how shocked he looked at the idea that she could make him feel the way he did. 

When she thought about it, none of her past partners looked at her the way he did. Like she was the night sky, bent down to hold him and kiss him. Like there was really no one else in the world for him.

The bedroom door creaked open, David just in the boxers he had slept in. “Good morning!” He said cheerily, as if Gwen still couldn’t feel the ghost of his fingers on her chest.

She had been blushing ever since he first started kissing her, and it definitely was not fading now.

“Mornin’,” she said quietly, beginning to sit up and stretch.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, and Gwen shrugged.

“Like a million bucks.” She said, only half sarcastic. She could get used to this pleasant hum in her veins.

David smiled and laughed, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Gwen moved to get off it. “Today’s your off day, right?” He asked.

“Yep.” She casually replied. She was still shirtless from the night before, doing her best to hide her self-consciousness as she picked up her tank top from the floor, throwing it on. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wanted a day to hang out with you.” He said with an innocent smile, and when scanned him to see if he had any hidden meaning there, all she saw was his normal, dorky smile, filled to the brim with love. 

Despite her love for passionate stories, for fiery nights that left her feeling burned in the best possible way, she began to think that she'd like this a bit better.

 

She had to pep talk herself in the mirror after she finished her morning routine. She absolutely wanted this, no matter which way it went, but she wanted to be prepared for something new.

It was just so foreign to her. She was used to sex being hot and fast, to it being bite marks and bruises and just a twinge of regret in her stomach the morning after. But David treated everything differently, and she was sure this would be no exception. If it was something that he still wanted to do, of course.

But he’d asked last night, sounding very okay with going along with whatever it was she wanted to do.

She held her face as she looked in the mirror, looking at her round cheeks and trying not to criticize their reflection.  _ You’ve got this, _ she told herself.  _ You can take it slow. You can handle a little love. _

It was strange to think that love was something she’d been lacking in her sex life.

As she entered the bedroom again, her anxiety flared up, wondering how the hell she could seem confident when she was this nervous. David just sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, scrolling through his phone with a smile.

With a false confidence she had barely been able to muster up, she walked over to the bed, putting a leg on either side of David’s to trap him. The motion quickly caught his attention, making him look up at her with his emerald eyes wide with surprise. He moved to put his phone on the nightstand blindly, not taking his eyes off her as she threaded her hands in his hair again.

Already he was giving her that look, the absolute infatuation that only he had shown her, and it made all of her anxieties melt away. It was the hands in his hair, and she could tell — when she pulled her hands closer to her, she let her nails drag over his scalp, and he took in a sharp breath in response.

“So, about that thing you asked me last night?” She said, and David tilted his head out of curiosity. “I changed my mind. If you’re, you know… Still down.”

David sat there, trying to remember what he had asked, and Gwen could pinpoint the exact moment he realized because his whole face turned the same red as his hair. “Oh,” He muttered, looking absolutely stupefied. “Well- I just… You know, I-” He stammered, looking away from her as he blushed with a smile.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine.” She assured, and leaned in to put her lips on his forehead, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. “Just thought I’d let you know.”

“No, I want to!” He said quickly, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked back up at her. “It’s just… I haven’t- Really, I’m just not too- Experienced?” He offered with an embarrassed smile.

“Oh, my God.” Gwen exclaimed, pulling back and letting her hands fall to his shoulders. “You mean this is your first time?”

David’s flush became even darker as he looked away again, nodding slightly. “I’m so-” He started, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Don’t be sorry, Jesus. I just didn’t know. I mean, thank you for letting me know.” Her face began to flush too as she continued. “I’m glad this isn’t new to just me.”

David looked up at her and tilted his head again, curious.

“I’ve had sex before,” she said with a shrug. “It’s just… Been different.”

David looked concerned at that.

“You’ve seen the stuff I read,” She explained, finding her confidence again. He moved his hands to find Gwen’s, lifting them off his shoulders and intertwining his fingers with her. “It’s kinda like that, I guess. Wasn’t really like it is with you.”

“Like it is with me?” He asked, his voice, soft and caring.

“Like that,” Gwen said with a smile. “Soft. It was really different from the way you tend to do things.” She moved her thumb up and down the side of his hand, leaning down to put her forehead against his.

David was still flushed, still looking at her like her gaze held all of the moon’s light in it, silver and shining brightly. “Well, I could definitely try to do something like that. If you wanted.”

“God, no.” Gwen sighed with a smile, eyes fluttering shut as she carefully kissed him. “I like this.” She murmured into the kiss, a smile on her face. “I like the way you do things. All touchy and slow.” She laughed, and David swore that the sound was better than anything else he had drawn from her.

Her hands left his, going back to his hair so she could tilt his head to the perfect angle, fitting her lips against his like they were made to be together. David let out a small sigh at the feeling of her pulling on his hair again, and God, all she had to do was say the word and he swore he would lay down his life for her.

“You still wanna do this?” She asked, and every doubt that David had ever in his mind melted away.

_ “Yes.” _ He sighed against her, and he could feel her lips curl into a devious smile. She moved off of him, signalling for him to move closer to the middle of the bed and away from the wall.

“You have any condoms in here?” She asked, and David pointed to the drawer in the nightstand. She took one and put it on top of the nightstand, setting it aside for the moment as she climbed back on top of David, trapping him on the bed once again. “Just tell me if you need to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” He said breathlessly, and Gwen grabbed a fistful of his curls as she pressed her lips against his, rougher this time but still full of love. He felt his stomach tighten, eyes still wide in shock.  _ God, _ no one had ever done this to him, been able to incapacitate him so easily, and it just might have been the best feeling in the world, to be practically under the control of the woman that held him.

While one hand was threaded in his hair, she used the other to run her fingers down his chest, feeling the way his skin bent to her fingertips in the spaces between his ribs. When she brushed the skin on his waist, he bent his head back, taking in a deep breath with his eyes closed. Gwen used his movement as an opportunity to drag her lips down to his jaw line, carefully laying a line of kisses down his neck.

“You okay if I leave some marks?” She asked quietly against his skin, savoring the shudder it elicited from him.

“Yeah, just… Not too high up.” He didn’t know how he could even think coherently enough to know that he couldn’t be busy hiding bruises at work, and as Gwen ran her nails through his hair and down his waist, his last resolve faded away.

“You’ve got your bandana, I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.” She said with a smile before attacking the space where his neck and shoulder met, careful as she ran her teeth across the skin and suckled.

David let out an embarrassing moan, gripping and pulling on Gwen’s shirt as if on instinct. Her hand slipped lower, teasing the band of his boxers and running over the sensitive skin on his hips, making him gasp sharply.

His heart was pounding in his chest, mind going from the hand in his hair to the one that teased his hips to the feeling of Gwen nipping and sucking on his skin to her just being there, hung over him and holding him the way she was. She tugged his curls a small bit as her fingers slipped past the band of his underwear, tracing the line where his leg met his pelvis and touching his hard cock.

_ “Fuck, Gwen!” _ David exclaimed suddenly, so intensely that he sounded like he was in pain. She pulled away, surprised and concerned. When she looked at him, he seemed dizzy, eyes screwed shut as he bit down.

“Shit, are you okay?” She asked, pulling her hands off him. He relaxed a bit, still taking in small and shallow breaths as he looked up at her, letting his hands fall onto her hips.

He took a moment just to breathe. “Yeah, I’m fine, just…” He trailed off, closing his eyes again with a smile. “Just a little overwhelmed.”

Seeing him smiling comforted her, the anxiety that she’d fucked up slipping away as he looked at her again, eyes half lidded and face still red. He raised a hand up to her face, his thumb carefully running over the corner of her lips lovingly, his gaze flickering from her eyes to her mouth like a teenager dreaming of his first kiss. She laughed at the thought, and David pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

He was so loving with his movements, with every brush of his fingertips against her skin and every grasp he made at her, so careful with the way he held her hips and cheek. “I take it you’re feeling better?” Gwen asked, and David nodded with a  smile. “And you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I just-” He stammered for a second before leaving he rest of his sentence to the side, forgetting about it. “Do you think I could-?” His face was still red, unable to find the words to ask what he wanted to.

But Gwen leaned in, her hair brushing the sides of his face as her lips gently grazed his cheek, whispering against him. “I’m all yours, babe.” She said, and David swore he could just fade away like that, so lost in this sensation, so lost in her and everything that she did.

He grabbed her waist, careful as he sat up and kissed her, pausing only to pull her shirt over her head and then returning again, running a hand through her hair gently and then holding her again, laying her down on the bed. Immediately he understood why Gwen had first taken this position over him, seeing her exposed and looking up at him, wondering what it was he wanted to do.

He wasted no time leaning down to kiss her, one hand keeping him up and another running over her waist, moving over her stomach, hips, over the small part of her skin under her ribcage, making her laugh just a small bit. He kept moving, hands hesitant as he touched the soft skin of her breasts, testing the waters. Gwen sighed softly, and David took it as a sign to continue, letting his kisses move from her mouth to her neck, soft and loving and slow and so purely  _ David. _ His thumb lightly ran over her nipple and Gwen gasped, making him pause for a second, searching to see if that was a good or bad sign.

“David,” she sighed with a small laugh.  _ “Please, _ just assume I’ll tell you if I need to stop.” Her heart was thrumming in her chest, and as sweet as it was that he was being so considerate, it would drive her crazy soon enough. His stopping made her want to squirm, which would have been extremely difficult pinned down the way she was.

He smiled bashfully, muttering an ‘okay’ before attaching his lips to her collarbone, suckling on the skin there and running his tongue over it as he circled her nipple with his fingertips. She moaned as he gripped it lightly with his forefinger and thumb, running her fingers through his hair, and in response he sighed and moved lower, laying a soft kiss on the breast his hand wasn’t on before attaching himself onto it.

A wave of electricity ran down Gwen’s spine as he circled his tongue around her tit, and her head hit the pillow as she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting out a quiet moan. David could have sworn that every sound she made rang through his ears like siren — the killer mermaid kind, not the tornado kind — pulling him in further and begging him to go overboard. God, he wanted to, and maybe someday he’d let himself but not now, right now he was too attracted to all of the sighs and moans she let out. 

He moved away from her for a moment, and before she could even look up to ask why he had moved over to her other breast, suckling and circling the nipple there. His free hand moved down to her hips, and when his fingertips ran on the band of her pajama shorts she  _ squeaked _ a bit, and that was so out of character for her that David couldn’t help but smile and take in a shallow, sharp breath.

She doesn’t complain when he sits up to pull her shorts down, and she shifts to help but her movements are almost jittery, and as his fingers pull down her hips he can feel the goosebumps that pebble her thighs. He put down a hand to hold himself above her so he could kiss her again, and his other hand ran down her side, feeling the stretch marks there. Gwen had always said that she wished she could get rid of them, but he could never have understood it, because how could something about her be any less than perfect to her? How could something any less than perfect send sparks through his fingertips, make him feel like smiling and laughing and kissing her all at once? 

As he ran his fingers over her skin, she lifted her leg to meet him, wrapping her leg around his waist as her lips moved against his. After a moment, he pulled away and moved her leg off of him, and as she looked at him her eyes were half-lidded and glazed and just a bit confused.

He shifted so that his lower half was hanging off the foot of the bed, and all of a sudden Gwen was wide-eyed.

“Wait, wait, hold on-” She suddenly stuttered, sitting up a bit.

David jumped up, quick to stop. His face was as flushed as she’d ever seen it. “Sorry! Am I moving too fast? Should I-”

“No, no, you’re fine, I just-” Gwen laughed a bit at David’s franticness, and maybe a bit at herself, too. “I just wasn’t expecting it. You don’t have to do that, you know,” she explained, laughing again and she wasn’t sure why.

“Do you not want me to?” He asked, completely genuine, and Gwen felt heat rise to her cheeks. All of a sudden she felt incredibly self conscious, her pulse was beating quick and slight, like it was just static in her body, and it made it hard to get her thoughts in order.

“Well- I mean, I won’t argue with you if you  _ want _ to-”

She was interrupted by David putting his hands on either side of her face, kissing her quickly if only to close the gap between them. “Can I, then? Because I definitely want to.”

He made her dizzy, sometimes, she swore.

Maybe he could tell that she’d been starstruck by his words, because he smiled in such an innocent way that Gwen almost forgot that she was naked. Again he pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply and encouraging her to lay down again. He lazily pulled his lips down her neck, laying small open-mouthed kisses everywhere he passed, and she notice how he slowed down at the spots that made her shudder, her breasts and the spot her rib cage met her stomach and he nearly stopped at her hips, and the hand playfully running back and forth over the crease of her thigh made her moan and writhe underneath him. He licked the line where her leg met her hip and she actually  _ squeaked _ , and she wanted nothing more than to hide her face somewhere were David couldn’t see her, and she realized how strange that sounded but she was shier than she’d like to admit.

David’s hands ran down her legs lightly as he licked a stripe up her slit, and she moaned again, this time more drawn out as he drew his tongue over her again. The flat of his tongue separated her, running over her clit and making her let out a noise that she was quick to cover up, closing her eyes and whining as she bit the back of her hand and trying to hold the sound back.

Suddenly she felt David’s presence move, and the warmth where his hand had been was replaced with a cold brush of wind. She felt him tapping on the arm she had pulled up to her face, and when she opened her eyes David pulled her arm down and laced his fingers with her’s.

“Don’t cover up. I want to hear you.” He said, eyes bearing into her’s in a strange way. “Please.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Gwen moaned, because that — among other things — was something very new, a partner being  _ into _ how noisy she could get if she didn’t hold back a bit. “What about your neighbors?” She asked, though to be truthful she only half cared about what they heard.

“They work a nine-to-five, they’re long gone by now.” His normal enthusiasm shined in his voice, and before Gwen could protest any more he squeezed her hand with his and laid an open-mouthed kiss on her clit, making her gasp.

With one hand gripping her’s and the other holding the leg she’d wrapped around him, he licked up her entrance again, listening to her mewl as he closed his lips around her clit and began to suckle. His tongue dragged across her again, probing and then circling around her cunt and before he knew it, she let out another moan and the hand that wasn’t holding his was in his hair, and just like that she had him wrapped around her finger again and he wondered if she even realized what it did to him.

She tried to keep herself from shoving his face into her, but David was more than happy to do it himself. He groaned as she pulled on his curls, and the vibrations hit her like a tidal wave, making her scream and pull harder and resulting in an endless loop of trying to get any closer to him than she already was. 

David tilted his head, fervently lapping at her and making room to slip a finger into her. With every movement he drew her in further, pulling out moans and whimpers that he would never let himself forget with every stroke. 

_“God,_ fuck, Da _vid,_ _please,”_ she moaned, her head falling back onto the pillow as she struggled to keep her hips pinned to the bed. He locked his lips around her clit again and pushed in a second finger, moaning as her resolve finally faltered and she bucked up into his face. “Oh, God, _fuck David please don’t stop- I’m going to-”_

Her voice was a high pitched whine as she trailed off, wordlessly wailing as she grinded against David’s mouth and fingers. Suddenly all of the anxieties she had had been stripped away, leaving her with just the white-hot lightning that ran through her veins.

David slowed down, watching her come down, heaving as if there wasn’t enough air in the room and running a trembling hand through his hair. When she lightly pushed him, trying to signal that it was too much, he pulled away and crawled up the bed, and Gwen pulled him closer to her. She could taste herself on him when she kissed him, and just like so many things in this situation being new so was this, but she couldn’t quite say it was something she’d not let him do again.

Her hands cupped his face as she lazily kissed him, still coming down and trying to keep from shaking after such a full body sensation. Before long, she sighed, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

“How do you feel?” He asked, quiet and putting his hand on top of her own. Her eyes were still a bit glazed, and her red curls were sprawled out across the pillow, ruffled and a bit everywhere and it was a look he wanted to etch onto the front of his brain so he could never forget or lose it.

“Shh _ hhhit _ .” She sighed, and laughed.  _ “Fuck, _ that was good. You’re not done, right? I’m not done.” She said it as if David had a choice to begin with, as if he wouldn’t follow her wherever she wanted to go, as if he wouldn’t be there with her every step of the way.

“No, not done. You have anything planned?” He sounded a lot more sly than he’d intended to, more smooth than could really be him, and maybe that was Gwen’s choice of literature rubbing off on him, and she smiled almost mischievously. 

“I have an idea, unless there’s something you want to do?”

He would have been perfectly content to lay there with her for the rest of the day, despite the fact that he was painfully hard and every time she touched his skin it was like he’d just put frostbitten skin in hot water, or like he’d just touched a live wire.

He leaned down, brushing a loose curl out of Gwen’s face and placing a kiss on the corner of her jaw. “I’m all yours,” he said quietly, echoing her own words and feeling her shiver underneath him.

She tilted her head so that she could nip the crook of his shoulder, sucking on the skin there and silently trying to signal David to sit up with a small push on his shoulders. He got the message quickly, and as soon as he’d shifted enough Gwen pushed him to lay down on his back. She grabbed the condom they had set aside on the nightstand earlier, opening it and trying not to think of how much of a mess she probably looked like, still dripping and fumbling with the foil.

When she finally removed the condom from the package, she was happy to put her legs on either side of his hips, leaning down to kiss David as she blindly pulled on his boxers and tugged the down. She pinched the tip of the condom before sliding it down his cock, and he let out a soft groan into her mouth. It made her understand why he’d asked her not to keep quiet, feeling him twitch under her hand while he mumbled underneath her, and she began to wonder if she might hear him curse again under all of the stimulation.

She pulled her hand off him for a moment, leaning up to spit into her palm before slowly stroking his length. His hips stuttered upwards as he gasped, trying to gain more friction on instinct, and Gwen chuckled. She wanted to tease him about it, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to, because he looked up at her with an already embarrassed smile and a look in his heavy-lidded eyes as he looked at her that she could place  _ exactly _ but he’d never admit to it.

He was begging. Silently, and only slightly, and in a way that didn’t hurt his pride too much, he was begging.

Just looking at him right then made her think of a thousand different things she wanted to do to him. Not now — but if things stay as perfect as they seemed right then she just might get to every one of them with time.

With one hand, she aligned herself with him, using her other to support herself as she leaned down to kiss him. He closed his eyes, reciprocating and gasping as his head slipped in, and Gwen put her forehead against his. David’s hands reached for her hips, gripping for a moment before just resting there, trying not to hurt her.

She still felt a bit of an electric jolt to her skin as he filled her, her body not completely ready to be back in the action but it stung in the best kind of way. The hand she had used to guide herself found it’s way to David’s on her hip, and she tensed her fingers over it. Maybe he understood, or maybe he just couldn’t help himself, but he clutched her hips again, encouraging her to move faster.

_ “Fuck, _ David,” she sighed as her hips finally laid flush against his. She was going to ask if he was okay for her to move again, but when his eyes flickered open they bore into her’s, his hands holding her so tight she knew he’d leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips as he pulled her up and then snapped his hips against her’s again.

The sharp movement pulled another moan out of Gwen, the sound going straight to David’s ego and maybe a bit lower as he set a rhythm, probably a bit faster than necessary but it pulled these sounds out of Gwen that stuck in his head like the words of a favorite song.

She buried her face in his shoulder, trying muffle and hide her mewls. Her teeth dragged across his skin carefully, and she locked her lips to the crook of his neck as he bucked against her again, and  _ God _ what was it about him that made her so noisy?

“T-talk to me,” David managed to get out, panting heavily.

For a moment, Gwen didn’t know what to do. David wouldn’t be very appreciative of the things that she wanted to say right then, and it left her to try and consider,  _ what would he like to hear? _

Her thoughts were not nearly as coherent as they felt, and actually getting anything out was worse. “ _ Fuck, _ David, I- Faster, please, oh my  _ God, _ ” Her mind was a swirling storm of foul language, and getting out anything but that and his name was a task that took too much concentration, more than she could pull from moving her hips in time with his hands, feeling the way she’d probably be bruised later in the best possible way. “I love you,  _ fuck, _ God, I love you so-oooh, much,  _ David, _ ” she panted.

Hearing his name come from her made his head spin, overwhelmed with shock and pride and pleasure.  _ “Gwen-” _ he squeaked out, trying to signal that he was close, that if she kept talking she’d surely put him over the edge and he didn’t want this to be over just yet. Hell, he wished he could stay like this forever, but he could already feel the end creeping up on him.

“Come on baby, just hold out for a minute,  _ just-” _ She gasped, grinding against his cock for a moment. David gasped, trying desperately to hold back for her, but it was becoming increasingly harder as her breath hit his neck wetly. “You’re doing so good, just- Just- Oh,  _ fuck!” _

She moved her hips again, moving up and down him as fast as she could manage. She had been drawing out a long, high-pitched moan when she felt more than heard David speak again, his voice a low rumble in his chest as his nails dug into her hips.

_ “Tell- Tell me I’m a good boy,” _ he muttered, so desperately that Gwen would just have to tease him about it later, or maybe just file away that knowledge to use against him.

“You’re such a good boy,  _ my good boy- Fuck, David, yes, so go-ooh-d, yesyesyes-” _

With a long and drawn out moan, she ground her hips downwards, and David could feel her tightening around him as her whole body tensed. It was enough to push him over the edge, wrapping his arms tightly around Gwen and pulling her as close to him as she could get, the whole world tilting around him and leaving him with just Gwen, just him and the girl he was sure he never could have asked for.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been muttering ‘thank you’ as he came down, panting and mumbling into Gwen’s neck. She threaded a hand through his hair as he caught his breath, trying to be sweet but sending sparks flying through his skin. The world still felt light and fuzzy, like his brain was filled with cotton, and his skin jumped at the feeling of Gwen moving.

Her lilac eyes were crystal clear now as she moved to sit up, a lazy smile on her face. “I’m gonna grab something to… Clean ourselves off with.” She said, part bashful and mostly breathless. “You okay? You seem… Overwhelmed.”

“I’m  _ awesome,” _ he said with a not-completely-innocent smile, and Gwen laughed.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, and when she returned with a wet washcloth he’d gathered himself enough to clean himself off, all while making a mental note to only use this rag for similar situations from now on.

He put the cloth on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Gwen, who had sat on the edge of the bed to pull her underwear back on. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes as she put a hand through his hair.

David laughed and smiled at the small shudder it sent down his spine. He sat up with a smile, playfully chiding. “Don’t.”

Gwen looked over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile. “That really all it takes to get you riled up?” She asked, and David blushed and stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. “Good to know,” she laughed.

“It’s not really my fault,” David said, moving forward to put his head on her shoulder again. “You’re just really good at it.”

Gwen laughed low in her chest, leaning back on David. “Alright, shut up and cuddle with me, okay? My voice is raw.”

She was right, and David could hear it, a small rasp in her throat that he wanted to hear more of, wanted this to happen again just so he could keep seeing Gwen with her dark red curls tousled over her shoulder. He wanted to hear her voice a thousand more times, low and rough and still so, impossibly sweet. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to the bed with him, breathing in the smell of her hair.

He didn’t want to fall asleep. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. It was the middle of the day and he wanted to spend the rest of it with Gwen, but he couldn’t control the wave of tiredness that washed over him.

At least he could fall asleep right next to her, knowing that when he woke up, he’d have all the time in the world to spend with her.


End file.
